Talk:Dragonic Overlord the End/@comment-220.255.1.156-20120903100731/@comment-4842541-20120904085011
It's a simple matter of whether you like DOtE or not. If you really did face against a DOtE deck before then I have no other things to say because quite frankly your thoughts are now set in stone. I for one like DOtE because of his clan and for what it is. I can't wait for him to get released in English because quite frankly he's one of the reasons I even made my Kagero deck. You're not going to convince me otherwise and I'm not going to convince you otherwise so let's just drop it here, but I do have some other stuff I got to say: About Azure Dragon being the worst NG Vanguard, well I won't argue with you here because quite frankly I just want this to stop but the way you're talking it seems you just want to deny that I have made a point about Azure Dragon getting in a Persona Blast being evidence that DOtE could also eventually get in a persona blast since he is stronger. And yes, Azure is relevant, whether you like it or not. The fact that Azure, the 'worse' NG Vanguard can get its Persona Blast in literally means DOtE could do the same. And also btw, the second attack is not meant to hurt the opponent, it's meant to twin drive a second time if any. This is just my thinking but I don't know how other DOtE players do it but I for one will probably do that for DOtE, not caring to use his ability to finish off the opponent but rather use him to play some mind games then if it happens I increase my hand size adding advantage. You're not supposed to use the skill to actually win the game, you're supposed to use the skill to pave the way towards victory, and quite frankly if the opponent is just going to keep guarding it because of the skill, then the skill has already paved my path towards victory. Any deck shouldn't just rely on the Vanguard just to win, they got to make sure everything works in place. Obviously a deck that literally wants DOtE to persona blast will suck but if supported well then of course DOtE's skill can be seen as that which leads to victory even if it isn't even used once in the game. The fact that you said that this card isn't as OP as everyone thinks just means that Vanguard hasn't gotten that step that Yugioh has gotten to the point where a majority of cards have been basically useless. So I guess it's good to say that DOtE is not OP. Won't stop the many Kagero players flocking towards this card though because as evidenced by many tournaments, DOtE does top and any type of decks that get topped will be for one in high demand. After all, because of DOtE, poor Lawkeeper is hardly relevant and is considered a budget Kagero card. And yes I will say this about Amon (I have not faced Dark Lord), I have to be careful how to guard him. That moreorless goes for every Vanguard though, it's just Amon is guarded differently as in, rather than guard the Vanguard at all, I got to do stuff to the rearguards and save my perfect guards. So basically, he also wastes away your hand but not from his own attacks. Unlike DOtE however I don't have to worry about him hitting me if I have enough damage to spare because at least he's not going to stand up and come whacking at me again with his power so basically, I don't have to guard Amon, just let it through and keep my hand for relevant guarding. Amon won't generate more advantage towards the DI player (nor will Dark Lord from what I can see of its effect) so there's no need to worry about actually getting hit by this guy. So basically, to me Amon's not a threat because I'll just take his few hits, perfect guard the later hits, and defeat the opponent before I even have to use up all my perfect guards because all Amon can do is hit hard but won't add in more cards to the hand to guard me. Just like how you're not fazed by DOtE's stand skill, I'm not fazed by Amon's skill. It's something to be feared when you're at five damage and without a perfect guard, but that's why you got to play smart against an Amon.